dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KidVegeta
Block hello please ban http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.114.232.104 Why aren you banning him yet? Ultimate Fanfiction bTemplate That's the answer I get? That answer is properly described by the template which we are currently discussing.}} On dai Goko waz otsid plaing with a cherri bom an it went of and blue hiz noz of. Wel he wass gropin around four et butt he codnt fine it becaze it flu thru a windough and laden inn a boul of serial Vegeta waz eting. Onlee he dint notise sow he tok a spoonfull of serial and yeled "A noz! I jus bit intoo a noz! YUCCCKKKK!" Soe de haad to gett da bidden noz and pud et in a bagg of icz cubes soe itt woldent rowt and den de wentt two da hospitall and de sewwed et bak on. Butt wen Goko wentt bak otcide he drowed beecaose de sewd hes noz upsid doun! Anyway… It was terrible! The thunder roared! Trees fell to the ground! The wind was like a rhinocerous! Each flash of lightning lasted an hour! And in the castle where King Vegeta and Queen, um, Vegetable lived, there was a wail and a roar! A scream so loud you could see it hurtle out the chimney! There was a crash so loud the roof flew off and ARRGGHHHH! HORRORS! VEGETA WAS BORN! His parents took one look at him and ran away like the wind! Vegeta grabbed an axe and chopped down the door! GRRRRRRRR! A guy named Bill, who was combing his hair in a boat, heard sizzling. It was Vegeta, and the grass was burning under his feet as he ran along the bank, jumped into the boat, grabbed Bill, threw him into the sun, and then rowed away at over 3000 miles an hour! Vegeta was angry! Vegeta rowed across the shore, where he found his parents. So he knotted his mother's hair and bent his father's pipe and put jam in their shoes and they were sorry they ever had him. Then he asked if he had any siblings and KV said no but he had an uncle so Vegeta knocked a kid off his bicycle and cycled away so fast that the road behind him turned to molten tar and all the cars got stuck in it. Vegeta got to the sea and swore so loudly that all the fish came up to see and he peddled across right on their heads before he got a highway which he crossed so fast it curled up behind him like string. He found his uncle making pancakes and he punched him in the nose and put his socks through a grinder. He was sorry he had a nephew like Vegeta! Then Vegeta looked around and saw a lady in a hat. He was so angry! He hit the hat off her head and bit her arm and then kicked a soldier and took an axe and wrecked a bus. Then a mountain fell on Vegeta and he had to tunnel to Austrailia to escape. Then Vegeta saw a kangeroo. "Yeecchhhh pansy animal!" he said, and he went up to kick it, but the kangeroo had a baby named Pidge who thought Vegeta was a big troll doll because he'd never looked out of his pouch before. He said "Goo!" and all of Vegeta's hair stood up making him look like a porcupine and then the kangeroo baby didn't think Vegeta looked so nice anymore so Vegeta kicked it anyway and then ran off so fast that the desert sand fused into bricks and they built a power station with them and now there are hardly any kangeroos left there. Vegeta went to Ireland and the police said they would get him so they tied sacks of potatoes above the road and when they saw Vegeta coming they would cut the cord and the sacks would come down and he would be stunned and they would cover him with meat sauce and roll him into the sea. But Vegeta wasn't stupid and he saw the sacks so he took a frying pan and walked under the sacks and when the sacks fell he fried the potatoes and ate them before they could stun them. "It was a stupid plan anyway." the police chief said… signaure How'd you make your signature.I've asked other people but i still dont understand.could you help meSs4mott 21:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott Video Recognition This may seem like a dumb question, but I am new to making my own story, or at least what I am making is the stories of the fans. How can I get my story to be even seen? I tried to look for my story, and I couln't find it. If I find out why, before you get back to me, I'll let you know. Thank you. Arrivederci.. sorry, goodbye and take care. By the way, the following sentence is my signature, what do you think of it? "Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 07:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the first thing I noticed was your name is very "wordy". Dragon Ball: What If (Collective) by TitaniumBardock is too long for normal users to find it. Basically, most stories follow the pattern of Dragon Ball (Z): followed by two letters. For example, I have two stories Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Dragon Ball Z: TF and Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem Dragon Ball Z: IR. After you pick a name, obviously the most important thing to add is content. And it's also important that you add categories. The more categories, the more likely users will read your stories. Other than that, just sit back and wait. If your story is good, it will be recognized, rather quickly. -KidVegeta Thanks Thanks, the reason why it's wordy, is because I was taught that way. Don't blame me, blame the stupid teachers! Again, thanks. Oh, one more question, foolishly, I already typed in the name, I am currently trying to change it, but I can't, I thought deleting the whole thing would be a good idea, but I can't figure out how to do that either. Wow, I am very ignorant. Arrivederci. Offer Thanks! I'll take the offer right know! I apologize for the disturbance. Here is the link... Dragon Ball: What If (Collective) by TitaniumBardock ????????? KidVegeta you said "Hey, just a heads up, but you do not have the right to delete content on other people's talk pages. Especially when that content is from other users. This is a warning. Continue to do this, and I will be forced to give you a three day ban." I have a learning disability and I don't understand. What did I do wrong? O_O RFyle11 01:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) OK. Listen. #I already clicked "Leave a Message" at the top of Ssmott4's talk page. #I send images for Ssmott4 and click "Save a page'" #After I clicked "Save a page" It said "First you must type a template,type in a Subject/headline, or something and turned my thumbnail pictures into a bunch of letters and numbers and messed up my message last night. Like this: Re: signature Okay, here's what you do. First create a new page, titled Template:SS4M Sig Then put this in: , |text= } }} So just put that in, and experiment with colors and pictures. Once you're done, to use it, simply put: And that's it. -KidVegeta Someone ruined my message by sending this and I tried changing the message. If you I deleted that I'm sorry. O__________O WHAT?! RFyle11 10:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh If you wrote that "Re: Signature" message on Ssmott4's page you tell me to: #Create a new page, titled Template:SS4M Sig #Then put this in: , |text= } }} So just put that in, and experiment with colors and pictures. Once you're done, to use it, simply put: Are you telling me I put comments along with pictures I've uploaded? =Look.= Like This? Re: signature Okay, here's what you do. First create a new page, titled Template:SS4M Sig Then put this in: , |text= } }} So just put that in, and experiment with colors and pictures. Once you're done, to use it, simply put: And that's it. -KidVegeta =Look.= Testing Testing. Testing. Here are Images 00:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC)RFyle11 "Leo." For some reason, my character page "Leo." dissapeared... I could use some help finding it, xD. Midgetman 00:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting the story. I restarted it a few days ago. It has 2 parts already, both of which are the first part of each battle. If you want to check it out, maybe contribute to it, go ahead...Dragon Ball: WI. The briefing is on the story page. I apologize for interupting any conversations going on. Also, if you want to comment on the fan story, leave it on my talk page. Again, thank you. "Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 02:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Title Problem dark TRUNKS uses the title name "Dragon Ball Extreme" as "Dragon Ball Extreme Zero". I used the the title name "Dragon Ball Extreme" before seeing dark TRUNKS. "Dragon Ball Extreme Zero" story. I need a better title for my fanfiction. Please. The Remembered Archive PTSN Banjotron2000 22:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Hey KidVegeta I Have A Problem With These Users On Here & You Might Know That It My Opinoin To Post What I Like To See On Raging Blast 3 & It Hard To Tell Other That It My Opinoin & They Should Leave It AloneBanjotron2000 22:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Character Articles Hi, I'm new to this wiki stuff. I mean, I've been watching this wiki for a year, reading the stories and stuff. I'm not going to post my story here, but I'm wondering how to post a character? I mean, I can't find the template, and it comes out looking extremely weird. Please help. AscendedDreamer 23:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC)AscendedDreamer Hey Kid Vegeta. I think your dbz: the forgotten is great. please give me some constructive criticism whenever i need it. Good work Good work Love the stories you make. I can tell you're a big dbz fan. TeenGohanSSJ2 07:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC)TeenGohanSSJ2TeenGohanSSJ2 07:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Main page pic Hey KidVegeta I Just Thought I Let You Know That I Create My Own Page For Raging Blast 3 & You Probly Already Know. KidVegeta What Do You Think About Free Roam Where We Can Fly Everywhere The Forgotten: Extended! I have recently made a page called The Forgotten Extended in honor of your incredible story and would like for you to please not delete it. The great Creator of Dragon Ball 21:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback TitaniumBardock: I have a quick quick question, in any of the Fanon stories, do you know of a Broly Jr.? I was thinking of using a character like him in the new story I was thinking of making, and I didn't want to copy anybody. Thank you for your time. "Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 00:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) TitaniumBardock If You Want Me To I'll Put Broly Jr On My What-If Lists & If You Want To Come To Dragonball: Raging Blast 3 By Banjotron & Tell Me What You Think By all means, go ahead. I'll check tomarrow(I forget how to spell this word correctly), cause I wanna watch my 3rd favorite anime, Bleach. New Story TitaniumBardock: '''I just finished the first episode of my new story. If anybody is interested, click this link....Dragon Ball: PGT. Also if anybody wants to comment, leave it on my talk page. Thank you. "Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 04:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) New Template SSVVerty Super Saiyan 5 I recently created the Super Saiyan 5 page and I want to claim it but don't know how. Could you help please? Kagiro 18:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Review '''TitaniumBardock: '''I just finished the first saga of my new story, and I would like you to review it if you want to. Anyone who reads this is welcome to review it. Here is the link--> Dragon Ball: PGT. Thank you for your time. "Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 22:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey KidVegeta, I don't mean to sound impatient, but when is your next review batch going to come out? TitaniumBardock 19:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Canon Policy and other matters of business Hey there. I recently asked Hyper Zergling to write up a draft of a canon policy for the wiki that we would be able to use for reference. Alongside this, I have moved Destructivedisk's Fanon Writing Guide to the wiki's main domain, and linked it in the rules. Anyway, while HZ writes this CP, or at least thinks about it, I propose we yet again make some changes to the site's overall appeal and maintenance. While not a long list this time, I still feel as though it is important: *Create a browsing page/area where users can navigate to the rules, canon policy, fanon guides etc. *Add a section on the main page where the above can be found *Create more site and navigation pages that can be used as helpful reference guides I am aware of the Canon Policy that you have written, but I feel that we should have an article that goes into more depth with the canon policy and can be linked as a 'Further Reading' piece. But anyway, reply with your thoughts on this matter, and hopefully we can sharpen up the wiki yet again. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm Your Benefactor... New Administrator Raging Blast & DD Blog Destructivedisk has written a blog accusing e of being SS11. I demand it be deleted as soon as possible since I am not SS11 and that blog could convince another admin to ban me.The great Creator of Dragon Ball 00:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) SuperSaiyian11 Hey KidVegeta I Have A Question What Do You Think Of My Ideas On My Page Made By Me